1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to medical devices. More specifically, the present invention is drawn to a traction device using a winch, the traction device being used for decompression and/or traction of the spine and the cervical, lumbar and thoracic muscles.
2. Description of the Related Art
Whether caused by injury, obesity or inactivity, back and neck pain has become the most prevalent complaint in the health care area and the leading cause of work loss and disability. It has been estimated that up to ninety percent of adults will suffer some form of back or neck pain at some times during their lives. Such pain can range from an annoying ache to a situation of disablement. Medical experts have long recognized that most back pain is caused when the spinal discs are compressed to the point that the discs exert pressure on nerves passing between the vertebrae. It is also recognized that traction applied to the spine will, in many instances, function to de-compress the discs and thereby alleviate the pain. The medical community would certainly welcome a device that would efficiently perform the traction and de-compression functions. Thus, a traction device using a winch solving the aforementioned problems is desired.